Feudal Era Titans
by Mystic Water Goddess
Summary: I have taken the TT caracters minus Cyborge and put them in the basic plot line of my favorite anime Inuyasha! Pairings are: Starfire x Robin, Raven x BB


Hola! Me llamo Heather, que pasa? Bienvenidos to my newest story! For those of you who do not take Spanish like me, that means: Hello! My name is Heather, what's up? I gladly welcome you to my newest story! It's amazing what a few months of taking endless notes and tests can burn into your brain! LOL. Well any ways, this story is going to be a little on the different side. I am taking the TT characters and putting them into the plot line of Inuyasha, my favorite anime show. Here is how the TT characters will represent those in Inuyasha:

Starfire: Kagome, a teenage girl from the future who is brought into Inuyasha's time and accidentally breaks the shikon jewel. She now has to help him find all the shards. Inuyasha sees her as just an annoying girl in the begging but then he slowly opens up and begins to love her. Her weapons are bow and arrows surrounded by her green starbolt powers. In this case, Starfire will land on earth instead of traveling through time 

Robin: Inuyasha, a half dog demon who was tricked into betraying his lover Kikyo because of the shikon jewel. She thought he stole it and bound him to a sacred tree with her arrow, putting him into a deep slumber. She died after doing this because Naraku disguised himself as IY and attacked her badly. Now IY is out to kill Naraku and avenge Kikyo. He slowly develops deep feelings for Kagome. His weapon is a sword. Robin will not be a half demon that would be totally weird!

Slade: Naraku, an evil demon who is responsible for tricking Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other. He is willing to do anything to make anyone's life miserable and to get the shards of the shikon jewel.

Blackfire: Kikyo, Inuyasha's old lover who died after sealing Inuyasha to the sacred tree. She was brought back to life in a clay body and is out to bring Inuyasha to hell with her so that they can be together again. Kagome is her reincarnation. Inuyasha still cares for her but is torn between which women he cares for more. Her weapon is also sacred arrows surrounded by her purple starbolt powers. (I hate Kikyo soooo much!)

Raven: Sango, A demon slayer whose whole village was destroyed because of Naraku. She has joined IY and Kagome to bring down Naraku once and for all to avenge her village. She and Kagome are best friends. Her weapon is a giant boomerang.

BeastBoy: Miroku, a perverted monk who likes Sango. He was cursed with a wind tunnel that has to be covered or it will suck everything in its path into his hand. Naraku put this curse on him. He is always thinking of women and looking for one to bear his child before he dies. His weapon is his wind tunnel

Silky (that cute little wormy thing) Shippo, a small fox demon whose parents were killed and now sees IY and kagome as his parents. Has no weapon.

I'm sure you all have many, many, many questions to ask about this so ask away in a kind review you are going to give me! This will be my what, third story? Wow I'm sooooo proud of myself. I need to say something before I start, I found this really good IY story for those fans out there, called "A Wish From the Heart" by The Spider. It's 64 freaking chapters long! Yes I said **_64_**. That was NOT a typo. Ok enough of my pointless blabber read on.

It was another glorious day on Tamaran, the Nargodes'(like birds) were singing, the sky was purple and a very happy Starfire was floating down the street. She was so excited, because today she would be turning sixteen and be able to fly her first spacecraft. After taking a few shortcuts through town she had made it to the department of space travel as scheduled. She happily made her way to the front desk with a friendly looking women behind it.

"Hello, how may I be of assistance on this beautiful day miss?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

" Today is the 16 anniversary of my birth and I am wishing to purchase my first space craft!" Starfire shouted for everyone to hear.

" Oh my ! Congratulations miss! You will go to the end of the hall way and then take a left and travel two plinthorges east, take a right, go down the stairs on your left, pass the break room and take a right across the bridge to the other side and its on your left, you can't miss it!" Stated the cheery clerk.

" Uh, might there be another easier way I could travel to reach my destination?" asked a confused Starfire.

" Why yes, you can walk straight down this hallway." Said the clerk, pointing to the hall behind her.

" Many thanks friend!" Starfire said with glee.

Full of anticipation, Starfire flew down the hallway at top speed. She flew so fast she didn't even realize she arrived at the front desk and crashed into it. Startled, the desk tenant looked over the edge at a dazed Starfire.

" We loose more business that way." The clerk mumbled under his breath.

Pulling herself up from the ground Starfire brushed her outfit off and presented her purchasing papers for her spacecraft. She was looking to buy a new Stardust 3000, the newest coolest spacecraft out there. After having her papers approved, she was led outside to her new vehicle. It was shiny, sparkly, and her favorite color, purple. Not being able to wait any longer, she hoped in her new ship and took off into the sky. She sailed faster than the speed of light across the galaxy, until she realized that her gas tank was sitting on empty. A look of terror spread across her face as her ship sputtered and began its long fall to the surface of an unknown blue and green planet.

Slowly, Starfire awoke, covered in bumps and bruises from her crash. Her new ship was totaled and she was on a strange planet covered in green leafy objects. Standing up, she looked at her surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of forest, though not like the ones on her planet. She turned around and gasped in surprise. Before her was a huge tree, obviously very old and brittle, but what got her attention was what was hanging from it's rough surface. Stuck to it with a single tattered arrow, was a boy no older than herself. She found herself blushing at how very handsome he was. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, and his tousled dark hair blew in the breeze. His perfect body hung lifelessly from the tree by the arrow. She quietly made her way to stand in front of the tree and look right into the boy's face. She touched his soft cheek, and he stirred. She jumped back as his eyes flew open. His head lifted and he look around startled. His eyes focused directly on her causing her to blush even more.

"You know you look really stupid just standing there Blackfire! Why don't you just finish me off since you already betrayed me! What are you wearing Blackfire, that makes you look even stupider than you normally do!"

"What are you talking about and why are you yelling at me, my name is Starfire, not Blackfire." Said Starfire shakily.

"What do you mean you're not Blackfire, of coarse you are you're the same old Blackfire that betrayed me and stuck me to this god forsaken tree!

" Blackfire, Blackfire, Blackfire, who is she anyway? My name is Starfire, Star-fi-re!" Starfire yelled in defense.

"Y-you really aren't Blackfire, she was MUCH prettier than you are, but why do you look so much like her?" Said the boy

" That is not a very nice thing to say to someone you don't know! Who are you anyway?" Asked Starfire

"First of all I don't give a rat's ass what you think, but my name is Robin, now wench get over here and pull this arrow out of me."Grumbled Robin.

"Fine, just don't yell at me any more please." Starfire pleaded

"Feh" was all Robin gave as a response.

As Starfire got closer to Robin he felt a strange power inside of her, like that of the Gotham jewel which was what he wished to posses, and was the reason he was in this mess. Red spread across both of their faces, Starfire pulled the arrow and it glowed green like her starbolt powers she possessed. She gave it one strong pull and it came loose from Robin's skin. He slid down the trunk of the tree and sat on the ground. He then began to laugh a menacing laugh the scared Starfire to no end.

"HaHaHa, MWUHAHAHAH! That was pretty stupid of you to do wench. Did you actually think I would let you go when you posses the Gotham jewel?" said robin evilly.

_What in the world is he talking about! _Thought a totally freaked out Starfire. What happened next would change her life, and everyone else's life's forever. Robin raised himself from the ground and slowly started to walk towards Starfire. She realized that he had a tattered looking sword at his side, not good. No matter how old it was, it was still bad news for her. She was now backed up to one of the many trees in the forest, and Robin was still coming toward her. With an amused smile plastered on his incredibly handsome face, he pulled the sword from its sheath. It transformed into a very big, very sharp, and very dangerous looking sword right before her eyes. She didn't know what to do or think. There was a strange, yet very cute boy coming after her with a sword and calling her Blackfire on an alien planet. What's a girl to do? Now shaking with fear, Starfire watched as Robin came to stand directly in front of her.

With that same look of amusement on his face, he swung his sword at Starfire, and made a big gash on the side of her stomach. Blood oozed out of the painful gash as Starfire flew to the ground from impact. As if in slow motion, she saw something fly out from inside of her. It was a small pink jewel, about the size of a large marble. She finally hit the ground with a thud and watched as the small orb rolled to Robin's feet.

"The Gotham jewel, finally after all the time of waiting for you to give it me, I finally posses it's power." Said an obviously pleased Robin.

"H-how did that t-thing get ins-side of me?" asked a scared and confused Starfire.

Before Robin could speak, Starfire's wound suddenly healed from her alien powers.

"I have an idea, but it might sound stupid. You should understand it pretty well then." Teased robin.

"You mean person, you attacked me and then you call me stupid? Have you no shame?"

Robin continued his idea, not even paying attention to Starfire's hurt remark.

"You look like Blackfire, sound like Blackfire, and you even smell like Blackfire. If you aren't Blackfire, then you must be her reincarnation." Explained Robin impatiently.

"I don't care who you are or what you are, but you are not getting that jewel!" Shouted an enraged Starfire.

She flew straight for him and fired on of her starbolts, nearly hitting him, but he flipped to the side and dodged it. When he rolled to the ground the jewel flew out of his hand and into the air. A bird in flight caught it in its mouth and began to fly away

"NOOOOOOO!" Robin and Starfire shouted in unison.

"Quick climb on my back, we need to shoot down that bird, if you are indeed Blackfire's reincarnation, you should be a master archer like she was." Robin stated heatedly.

He handed her a bow and a wicker of arrows that he seemed to pull out from nowhere.

"One minute you are trying to kill me and the next you want me to climb on your back and help you? Where did you get those bow and arrows any way?" Asked Starfire.

" That doesn't matter now, we can't let that bird get away!" Shouted an annoyed Robin

Cautiously Starfire climbed on to the boy's back with a blush burning at her face and he jumped in the air with great speed. He rushed after the bird with Starfire getting ready to shoot it on his back.

"Okay now shoot already you slow poke!" Yelled robin.

Starfire pulled back the string of the bow with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. She let go and it fired, missing the bird by a mile. Both she and Robin sweat dropped.

"I swear to god I'll kill you if you don't shoot that bird and get my jewel back." Threatened Robin

Now fearing for her life, Starfire aimed steadier and fired again. It still didn't hit the bird, instead it hit the jewel. With a great pink glow and a burst of energy, the jewel shattered into a million tiny pieces. Streaks of pink zoomed across the sky in all different directions.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and let Starfire slide off his back with a thump. He turned around to face her with a furious look on his face.

"**_YOU IDIOT,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"_** shouted Robin at Starfire.

With tears now running down her beautiful face, Robin stopped his shouting and looked scared at her.

"W-what do you think you're doing? Stop it, please stop, I didn't mean to make you cry stupid wench." Stuttered robin

"For the last time, my name is not wench, or Blackfire, it's Starfire, and I am going home. Away from you, away from all of this!" Cried out Starfire.

"Oh no you're not, Blackfire was the only one who could sense the jewel shards, and now you're the only one since Blackfire is…..dead."

Robin had a hard time getting out the last part, and Starfire thought she saw his eyes water for a second. But he quickly looked away to hide it. _He misses her a lot _thought Starfire. _Well I did kind of shatter that jewel , so I guess I should help him find all the shards to it. _

"OK fine, I'll help you look for the stupid shards." Confirmed Starfire.

"Good, now I don't have to force into coming with me, cause you look pretty heavy." Stated robin

"Arrrggg. Maybe I should change my mind about helping you then." Said an angry Starfire.

"Yeah right like you have a choice. Now come on Starfire, we cant waist any time. We have to find all the shards before that bastard Slade does." Said Robin

" You just called me by my name, not wench or Blackfire. I think you like me more now, and I'm glad." Spoke a blushing Starfire as she walked past an also blushing Robin.

"Stupid wench." Mumbled Robin as he walked behind her down the road.

And so Starfire and Robin began their journey of a lifetime finding the jewel shards and battling demons. Little did they know, their first battle was waiting for them down the road.

That concludes my first chappie to my new story. Pretty please give me a nice review for all my hard work. This story will have many fluff filled and action packed chappies. I will probably add Raven in at the 3rd chappie and BB at the 4th. Sorry there is no Cyborg in this Story. I couldn't figure out how to put him in. Until the next chappie, I bid you ado.

Much love,

Heather Hodges


End file.
